Seven Minutes in Heaven
by WinterShadow
Summary: All four of them were practically trapped in the duchess’s mansion by a snowstorm. And with nothing to do, their sanity was slowly running thin. At least until the earl spoke up with an unusual suggestion. AbelAsta IonSeth. R


**A.N:**** This fic is placed a little after Demon's Harem; Abel and Asta, and Seth and Ion are couples by this point in time. R&R**

* * *

**Seven Minutes in Heaven **

"Boorreedd…"

Abel's moan drifted through the silent room.

Everyone else glared at him dully out of the corners of their eyes. They were just as bored, though, they weren't making such a fuss.

Next to Abel sat Asta, the owner of the mansion and his girlfriend. On the other side of the table was another couple: Seth, the empress herself and Abel's little sister, and Ion, her boyfriend.

All four of them were practically trapped in the duchess's mansion by a snowstorm. And with nothing to do, their sanity was slowly running thin. At least until the earl spoke up.

"How about we play a game of some sort?" He suggested.

Asta was about to scold him, that was until the others agreed, including her empress. At that point, she quieted down and listened.

'What sort of game do you have in mind?"

Ion blushed slightly as one game, one that he would play any day with her, kept rearing its cruel yet promising head. He swallowed as his girlfriend's lovely jade eyes bore into him patiently.

"Well Ion? You gave us hope, don't dash it," Abel urged.

The blond swallowed again, all eyes on him, "I was thinking maybe…err…how about…Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

Once more, Asta looked like she wanted to hit him but once more the Nightlords saved him; Abel, in particular, who had a mischievous glint in his crystal blue eyes.

"That sounds great. Come on, Asta, please. You know you want to…" Nudge, nudge, wink, wink.

The blond woman sighed and gave in, "Fine…go get a small jar from the kitchen and four scraps of paper,"

But when Abel went to go, Ion stood and volunteered, "I'll get them for you…"

The man stopped, "Alright. Try to hurry though…"He called as the earl disappeared from the room.

A short silence fell. Asta noticed how the empress fidgeted uneasily on the couch.

"What is it, your Majesty? You don't have to play if you don't want to…" She insisted.

Seth looked up and seemed a little embarrassed, "Um…how do you play, anyway?" She asked almost meekly.

Both Asta and her brother blinked at her in surprise, "Eh? Sis, you've never played Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

The girl looked down at her hands and shook her head. Asta went to explain the game when Abel stopped her, clamping a pale hand over her mouth and pulling her a couple feet away.

He released her, " Tovarish, what do you think you're doing? Her Majesty has a right to know what she's getting into!" Asta growled, unconsciously lowering her voice.

But Abel only smiled at her, "And as her brother I think she should find out on her own, with Ion,"

Asta's eyes widened, "You better not be suggesting what I think you are… "She warned.

The priest only chuckled, "Why not? Can't you see it? They're crazy for each other, just too shy to say so," Abel reasoned, "If this goes as planned, they'll be a solid couple and the two of them wouldn't be happier. Plus, if things go well…well, the Empire just might find itself with a born heir in, oh, nine or so months…"

Asta blushed at the mere thought of such a thing but it, truthfully, didn't sound so bad to her "Just make sure nothing goes wrong. I don't want to see so much as a hair harmed on her head,"

"I'm back…"Ion announced, "What are you two doing?"

Abel and Asta straightened and returned to Seth and the earl, "Oh, nothing…"Abel ensured, "We were just talking. That's all,"

Seth and Ion gazed at each other in confusion; Ion looked away more quickly to poor Seth's puzzlement. The boy then placed the jar he had retrieved on the center of the coffee table.

"If you say so…" He muttered, handing everyone a small piece of paper and a pen, "Here, write your name on this,"

The four did so quietly and placed them in the jar, Seth after copying the others. Ion did the honors of mixing the papers; he shook the jar hopefully He then placed it back on the table quietly.

"Who wants to go first?" Abel questioned, ready for the first victim.

Asta leaned forward, "I'll go and get it over with…" She volunteered, reaching in and plucking a name.

The woman stared at it strangely before saying it, "Ion," She announced.

The earl's face went blank with disappointment. He stood heavily and followed the duchess grudgingly to a nearby closet.

"Why are they going in a closet?" Seth questioned her brother, looking all the more confused.

Abel smiled over at her, "You'll see soon enough…"He then turned back at the two just before they went in, "Have fun…"

* * *

"Why'd you have to pick my name?" Ion grumbled.

Asta had her arms crossed, "Its not like I was trying for it…"

Ion looked at the door, wanting to return to his girlfriend. As any good boyfriend, he wanted to draw her name; he wasn't sure what he would do with the empress but he was sure it would be amazing.

For four long minutes they had waited in silence, but it seemed Asta wanted to talk afterall.

"What exactly do you plan to do with her Majesty?" She questioned firmly, her golden eyes studying him.

Ion instinctively blushed, "I don't know…"He stammered.

"You love her, at least, right? You have no intention of harming her, or allowing her to be?"

The earl became sturdier on his answers, "Of course. I love her deeply and will do what I can to protect her,"

Asta gave him a small smile, "That's all I need to hear. Take good care of her; her heart's as frail as any woman's…"

He nodded, taking in her words. A knock broke the isolation.

"Time's up," Abel called through the door.

The two cast each other an affirmative glance before they both moved for the exit. Asta opened the door and they stepped out quietly. Abel waited by the door while Seth still remained on the couch. The priest seemed a bit disappointed but mostly relieved seeing that they had done nothing but talk. The nobles sat down silently, Ion by Seth. Abel sat soon after Asta.

"Shall we continue?" He glanced around, "How about you, Seth?"

His sister straightened, "Me?"

Abel nodded cheerfully, "Mmhm, don't be shy…"He encouraged.

She gulped, still wondering about what this game was about, and reached into the jar. Her delicate fingers found a sheet and she pulled it free.

"Abel?" Seth announced, showing it to him.

He stood up, "Alright…let's go then…"

The empress followed her brother into the closet. Meanwhile, Asta looked over to see the earl's crestfallen face.

"Don't worry, you'll have her alone soon enough…"

* * *

"Abel, I still don't know. Why won't you tell me?"

Seth gazed up intently at her brother with pleading jade eyes. Nonetheless, Abel didn't budge.

"I think you'll enjoy it more if you found out yourself, with Ion, that is…."

Seth blushed, "This is _that_ kind of game?" She looked down, "Oh…I see…"

Abel apparently wanted to tease her, "What's the problem? You two are just going to talk, aren't you?" He jested, "Its not like you want to do anything more with him..."

Seth fidgeted meekly," Well... he is my boyfriend. That should tell you enough..."

Her brother played innocent," I am a boy myself. I don't know what girls want to do with their boyfriends…"He lied, "You tell me…"

The empress's blush brightened but she didn't answer. All too soon, a knock saved her from her embarrassment. But as Seth hurried to the door Abel told her something that made her cheeks light up.

"Don't worry, you'll have him alone soon enough…"

* * *

Why Seth was blushing when she walked in, Ion would never know. Maybe she had just escaped from the same situation he had. Whatever had happened, Abel came out beaming wickedly.

The earl tried to hide his own blush as she settled back down next to him. They both said nothing and dared not to meet each other's eyes.

"Next round!" Abel declared, putting the names back in the jar, "You draw now, Ion,"

The blond gulped, praying, and picked out a name. He hesitated to look at first before peering at it. His heart jumped into his throat with excitement.

"Seth," He read cheerfully.

The ruler nodded, just as happy, and followed him to the isolated space that was the closet. Shyness suddenly overwhelmed Ion and obviously Seth as well, as they wondered what exactly would happen. As they reached the threshold, though, their hands unconsciously found each other and entwined. The door shut behind them.

Alone at last, Asta and Abel flashed each other a suggestive glance; the duchess's hand slowly climbed up her tovarish's thigh before resting on a certain spot in between. They smiled sensually before Abel suddenly found the blond in his lap.

"Hello, beautiful…"

* * *

Even in the dark she was beautiful…

Seth stood several feet away, staring shyly at the floor. Her raven hair fell about her pretty face, yet he could still see her lovely jade eyes; her royal green dress hugged her graceful body slightly.

"Umm…" The girl started, "I, um, still don't know how to play…"

A light bulb went off over Ion's blond head. He would explain it to her, just not verbally. He approached her slowly; his eyes alight with excitement. Seth looked up at him in questioning, unsure of what he was doing. By now, he stood right in front of her, his lips inches from hers. He moved his mouth by her ear.

"I guess I'll have to teach you then…" He whispered suggestively.

The Crusnik blushed, perhaps knowing what he meant. Ion gently cradled her face in his pale hands and slowly brought his lips to hers.

With only a centimeter separating them, Seth breathed, "I see…"

And then the earl claimed his empress's mouth tenderly. He was almost surprised by how quickly she reacted; she kissed back lovingly, deeply. His arms found their way around her slim waist while hers wrapped around his neck. They parted and stared into each other's eyes, green meeting red, before they joined once more.

Gently, Ion pushed the girl against the back wall before pulling away. He smiled at her sweetly before nuzzling her neck, his hands roaming freely, caressing every appropriate inch of her. Seth moaned softly as he nibbled at her sensitive throat lightly and felt her body.

They were pressed together tightly and soon their lips met once more, with even more passion then before. This time, Ion requested permission, and it was granted eagerly. He slipped his tongue past her parted lips to chase after hers. Eyes closed, he enjoyed the taste of her, and her warmth, and he was sure Seth felt the same about him.

They parted briefly for air, "Empress…" He breathed lovingly before turning his attention on her neck once more.

The girl moaned again, her dark head falling back against the wall, " Ion…please…" She panted breathlessly before letting out another moan, "…It feels good…"

Suddenly, the blond felt the urge to move further. Gently, his hand ghosted up the empress's thigh slowly, sensually. Seth gasped softly but didn't fight him. That's what Ion wanted-to see if she was ready to go so far with him. He knew Asta, Baybars, and hell, even his grandmother would probably strangle him for even thinking about doing what he was planning on doing with their empress. But he didn't care; he wanted her.

The earl lifted his head to gaze up at her. By now, her blush was a light red and her jade eyes sparkled with passion and love for him; Ion was sure his own face was similar.

Carefully, he reached up to undo her dress. He undid the first part of it quickly enough. The fabric fell down to reveal her small, delicate shoulders and her bra; he dipped his head to kiss the crook of her neck and the swell of her breasts lovingly.

Seth was so beautiful; she may have looked like a child but her body was magnificent. This time, Ion couldn't even resist trying to envision what the rest of her looked like; he couldn't wait to see for himself.

But before he could do so, a knock interrupted him, "Time's up, you two…" Abel's voice shattered their heaven.

They were still for a moment, stunned by the sudden blow of reality. Then, they glanced at each other once more and blushed wildly. Seth hastily fixed her noble gown, but wasn't able to completely; they were in too much of a hurry not to look suspicious by taking so long to come out.

Ion rushed to open the door. Abel awaited them on the other side. To the couple's surprise, the priest looked a bit flustered himself and past him, Asta as well; their hair and clothes were in slight disarray. The others stared at them as well, mostly at Seth, whose dress no longer looked so secure. Not to mention, their hair was a mess as well.

No one said anything for a long moment. Seth's gaze wandered to a far window. Her face cleared at what she saw and tugged at Ion's sleeve, finding a way out.

"Look. The snowstorm stopped. Wanna go for a walk?"

Ion had to admit his empress was a genius. They hurried away from the awkward scene to get their coats, before heading out for what would turn out to be a chilly hot end to a breathless evening.

"This time, I'll be the one teaching you…"

Meanwhile, Asta and Abel threw each other suggestive glances once more. The duchess gently tugged Abel to the closet by the arm.

"Now that the 'kids' are gone…shall we?" She invited seductively.

Abel only chuckled as they disappeared into the private dark. Giggles were heard as they took the turn with no time limit….

* * *

**A.N:**** Hoped you enjoyed this one shot. A note about how the game was played: It may be a little different from how some of you may know it to be played, but I got this idea from another fic where the characters from another anime played the game the way I put it in the fic. Be merciful on the reviews.**


End file.
